


The Grinding Urge

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Gotham Holidays [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Harley Quinn (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Harley and Joker have a good relationship, Harley being aggressive, No abuse, Oral Sex, Valentine's Day, lack of presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Joker has been ignoring Harley and its now Valentine's Day.





	The Grinding Urge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoyalFlushGang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalFlushGang/gifts).



The sounds of Johnny Mathis singing “You set my heart to music” filled the room, the words moving through the room, twisting and turning over the lab equipment, the tubes, the bubbling liquids and painted smiling faces. 

Joker grumbled to himself standing in the middle of his lab as he examined the painting in front of him sitting quietly on the easel, tilting his head one way, then the other. A lock of his green hair fell over his brow while he continued to frown. He wore an older pair of purple dress slacks, no shirt, green and gold suspenders, barefoot with a paint stained apron over his front. He held a painter's palette in one hand and a paintbrush in the other. With a shake of his head, he concluded that the painting, like everything else he had tried this week, sucked. 

He had wanted to do something special for Harley for Valentine’s day. Every year she did something awesome for him, something special and sexy. Not once had he done something of similar caliber for her--because he usually forgot all about Valentine’s Day. Well, this year was going to be different! He had sworn to do something so special and incredible that she would never forget it. Except everything he had done had ended in failure! Doing little nice things for Harley wasn’t particularly difficult, but doing anything that really felt worthy of his pumpkin was damn difficult and he didn’t like it!! Joker screwed his lips up in a frown, glaring hatefully at the painting as if somehow everything that had gone wrong this week was the fault of the canvas and paint. 

Earlier this week Joker had thought about having their names written across the sky. He could just imagine Harley’s expression at seeing their love declared to all of Gotham! But the Gotham winter weather just would not cooperate! It was going to be cloudy all week! But even before the weather became an issue, the pilot had started becoming a royal pain in Joker’s ass, thinking he could extort the clown prince for more money. Joker had become so annoyed he had shot the man in the face, splattering her plane with blood. Joker had briefly considered trying the plane himself. He had been sure he could do skywriting, but Frost and Bob had not been real keen on it, although Archie had been all for it. The short suicidal clown, the newest member of Joker’s gang, had said that a plane crash might work in his constantly failing suicide attempts. Bob had gotten upset, simply picking Archie up and walking away with the little clown tucked under his arm while Frost had suggested Joker try something less likely to end in disaster. Joker had pouted a bit, but had given in. He didn’t think Harley would forgive him for accidently dying on her, and whatever would Batman do if Joker wasn’t around to annoy that old tight ass! 

So, the plane and skywriting were out. 

The next day Joker had tried baking. He had been hanging out in Bob’s room, pacing as he tried to think of an appropriate gift for Harley. (He had been avoiding her all week while he worked on this problem.) Bob had been watching one of his favorite baking shows, which had given Joker his next idea--he was going to bake her a cake! Not just any cake, but a heart shaped cake, three tiers with their initials on the top, with balloons, clowns, and little figures simulating them...but, apparently he wasn’t a very good baker. 

He had insisted to Bob that he had to make the cake himself or it wouldn't be the same!! And...he had nearly burned down the hideout and destroyed Bob’s little kitchen. He had managed to cover with Harley, telling her that Archie had stuck his head in the oven, which the little clown had, in fact, tried. 

The next thing he tried was to make statues--talking statues. That had ended in disaster with neither statue looking like them and one of the henchmen had played around with the recordings which had ended up short circuiting the entire thing and both statues had melted. The henchman was now a dead henchman and floating in the Gotham river. Joker chuckled. Some couple on a romantic walk along the river was going to have a nasty surprise. 

Now he was trying painting, a romantic portrait of him and Harley, but as he stood glaring at the canvas, he realized that he was simply not this type of artist. He made a face in frustration…he had been so focused on trying to make a special gift that he had been falling asleep all over the hideout, except in his own bed. He was determined to solve this problem, to produce the best, most romantic gift ever...somehow. 

* 

Harley was mad, not crazy mad, well, maybe little more than usual she thought, but she was really angry!!! Her puddin had been avoiding her all week!! He kept ignoring her, or telling her he was busy, or simply not being anywhere at all, leaving her alone in the hideout with nothing to do!!! The worst part was that she was so damn horny!! Like really, really hoarny!! They hadn’t had sex in a week! A WHOLE ENTIRE WEEK!!! Because it wasn’t just that he was avoiding her, he wasn’t even sleeping in the same bed with her! She kept finding him sprawled asleep in weird places; on the couch, his lab, in Bob’s room (though that one had been cute. She had found Joker curled up in Bob’s arms, both of them lying on top of Bob’s bed), at the table...and it was now beyond irritating. Now it was Valentine’s Day and she had gotten a gift for him, a special gift that she had been working on in secret with Red for the last year, a special flower boutonniere. Well maybe not a boutonniere. She had promise Red that neither she nor Mistah J would cut the flower for him to wear because of how special it was and how much work the two of them had put into it (even though Red had made a face about helping Harley make something for her puddin, her best friend had helped her anyway. Harley grinned, Red was such a romantic even if she didn’t want to admit it). The flower was one of a kind, a purple orchid that Red had helped model and breed until it looked like it had a smiling face! Her puddin was going to love it!! 

If she gave it to him. 

Right now she was sitting on their couch, alone, in her purple panties and a pink t-shirt that read “Cereal Killer” across her breasts, her long blonde hair loose around her shoulders, slightly wet still from her shower. Her legs were folded in front of her while she glared at the television, flipping around trying to find something distracting. She stopped when she came to a movie, frowning slightly as the scene played out. 

The scene was a sex scene from some ‘70’s movie called “Don’t Look Here Now.” Harley sucked the side of her bottom lip between her teeth watching as the couple in the film made passionate love to one another. Harley shifted a little, rubbing her legs together. That deep itch she had been feeling all week turned into a full fire as she watched the couple on screen having some fantastic sex, while at the same time wishing her puddin was here. She should have been having fantastic sex! She should have been having it all week, not sitting her moping on the couch, alone. Harley wrinkled her nose in annoyance. 

She shifted again, dropping her legs to the floor, licked her lips, her eyes glued to the screen. She cupped one of her breasts and squeezed, catching her nipple between her fingers (she wasn’t wearing a bra so the heat of her hand transferred nicely though the t-shirt) her other hand slid down between her legs, her fingers lightly caressing over her panties where her swollen clitoris was begging for attention that her puddin had been denying her. The urge to touch herself was strong, so strong that her finger brushed one or twice across the cotton of her panties. Harley’s breath became heavy, her desire twisting tight in her groin. Her nipples were hard, sensitive...and for a moment she thought about pleasing herself...but that simply wasn’t what she wanted. She had an urge to grind, to feel her puddin inside her, slamming into her, the scent, the feel of a good hard, deep fuck was what she needed! 

She grabbed the remote, clicking the television off. She knew what she wanted and damn it, she was going to have it!! Mistah J was just going to have to deal, because she had needs and he wasn’t attending to them to her satisfaction!!! 

Harley jumped up, her hands balled into fists of frustration, and stomped out of the room heading toward Joker’s workroom. 

* 

Downstairs a handful of the gang were watching a boxing match on the television. They were drinking beer and there was junk food everywhere. Frost was hanging out along with Archie who was sitting next to him with a sour look on his face while drinking a beer and eating a hot dog. Bob was in the little kitchen that served as the gang’s kitchen, making grilled cheese and fried bologna when everyone was startled by the sound of a door being kicked open. 

All eyes turned toward the upstairs where everyone saw Harley, barefoot, wearing only her t-shirt and panties standing on the landing, breathing loudly through her teeth. 

Frost cringed with a muttered, “Oh shit.” 

Archie frowned looking up at her, then at Frost. “What’s wrong with her?” 

“I think Harley just reached the end of her tolerance,” Frost muttered as the blonde began to march her way aggressively down the stairs. 

Everyone was silent except for the fight that was playing out on the television. Everyone watched as Harley stomped through the living room taking a sharp left turn and headed toward the Joker’s private lair, his lab and workshop where no one went except Harley (and not even her that often). 

Frost hissed. “Oh, she’s on a warpath.” 

Bob smiled having watched Harley’s entrance and descent down from the stairs with only slight surprise before he seemed content to return to his cooking. 

Archie leaned toward Frost. “So what’s that mean?” 

Frost murmured. “It means that things are going to get pretty loud.” 

One of the men watching the game looked around at everyone else in the room. “Should we maybe...leave?” 

Frost set his beer down. “How about we transfer this party over to the other hideout?” 

A rumble of agreement quickly rolled through the group. 

* 

Joker groaned, rolling his eyes and dropping his shoulders in frustration. He had actually run out of ideas!! He had no idea how to be romantic or to give a romantic gift that he didn’t simply steal!! This was stupid!! All of it was stupid, he thought with building annoyance. The painting just wasn’t working out either, nearly an entire week of trying to come up with something special and not one thing had worked out as planned. Nothing was working out!! He tossed the palette and his brush down angrily and turned just as the door to his workroom was thrown open with a loud bang. 

He turned fully to face the door, ready to yell at Frost, Bob, or Archie when he saw Harley standing in the doorway, her hands on either side of the frame, blonde hair hanging around her face. 

She looked slightly psychotic, breathing heavily and with wide eyes glaring at him. It was clear from her stance that she had kicked his door in. 

He blinked in surprise, quickly reaching behind him to throw the painting face down on the floor before turning back to her. “Oh, ah, Harley--hello my sweets.” 

Harley narrowed her eyes at him. “I have an urge and you are going to fix it,” she hissed. 

Joker frowned, looking slightly confused. “What?” 

Harley stepped into the room taking in her puddin’s state of undress which brought a smile to her face. She took very dilberate steps into the room, stalking him slowly. Joker’s eyes widened a little, clearly recognizing that his little Harley was in predator mode. 

She growled in the back of her throat in a way that made a spike of heat race through Joker’s body as he took an involuntary step backwards. His heart was beating quickly, his eyes following the smooth, sensual lines of her naked legs, the way her panties hugged her hips...his groin swelled. 

She purred, her movements, while still predatory, took on a sensual grace. “I have a grinding urge puddin, a deep, aching need that you need to satisfy. You’ve been ignoring me for the last few days and I’ve had enough.” 

Joker grinned, confusion evaporating. He was pretty sure he knew where this was leading, which had his heart thumping faster with excitement. His groin ached, the sudden realization of exactly how long it had been since he had had sex with Harley washed over him...it had been too long. Clearly. 

Joker slowly reached behind him and pulled on the ties of his apron. “A grinding urge?” 

Harley nodded, smiling as she pressed her teeth into her lips. “Yes puddin...I have this need to grind on you, to fuck you and to be fucked.” 

Joker pulled the paint stained apron over his head, dropping it to the floor. He was going to say something funny, some lame joke, but any words he had been about to utter were lost as Harley launched herself at him. She slammed into him, wrapping both her arms and legs around him, her mouth pressed against his mouth, cutting off anything he was going to say. 

Harley moaned, her hands sliding into his hair. She locked her ankles around his waist and forced her tongue into his mouth. She made a little sound of pleasure; he tasted like cigarettes and alcohol. She ground against him a little, catching his lips with hers teeth, her hands sliding down from his hair to his throat and along his shoulders. Her kisses moved from his mouth, along his jaw to his ear. She purred, tracing his ear with her tongue, then down to his throat. She ran the flat of her tongue along his pale skin, tasting the slight saltiness of his pale skin, gliding along the smooth slope of his neck before she began to worry at his throat with her teeth and lips. 

Joker’s eyes widened for a split second, barely having enough time to catch her, but then he wrapped his arms around her returning her kiss. He groaned when she teased his ear with her tongue, shivering when her teeth pressed against his throat. He lifted her up a little, adjusting his hold, his hands cupping her rear. He slowly walked toward the wall, pressing her back against the cool surface, his eyes fluttering with pleasure while she sucked on his throat. 

Harley slowly lowered her feet back to the floor, groaning softly against his neck. She kissed her way slowly to his mouth once more, sliding her tongue along his. 

Joker pressed her more firmly against the wall, but Harley was not having it. This time she was in charge. She surprised him when she hooked the ankle of one foot around his leg, grabbing his shoulder and spun him around, slamming him up against the wall. Joker gasped in surprise at the sudden change of their positions. 

Harley smiled against his mouth, her tongue twisting and caressing his tongue, her mouth moving over his in a rough, but sensual fashion. She sucked and tugged at his lips, her hands sliding along his bare chest, then slowly up to his shoulders. She grabbed the suspenders, yanking them down his long, toned, thin arms. 

Joker grinned, dropping any pretense of controlling the situation, letting Harley do what she wanted. Not that he had much choice, he thought before his thoughts evaporated under her touch. Harley kissed her way down his chest, alternating each kiss with a bite. Joker jerked a little as each bite became a little more aggressive, a little harder, but he liked it. He watched her, his breathing ragged when she dropped down to her knees and began pull open his slacks. 

Joker purred, running his fingers through her hair. “Harley...” 

Harley pulled his slacks open and nearly ripped them as she yanked them down along with his boxers to his ankles. Her entire body tightened with want at the sight of his erection, long, thick and white with just a hint of pink that made her want to suck on him so hard until he came. Her mouth practically watering with her desire to lick and suck him, to hear him beg her to stop. She grinned sliding her hands around his smooth skin, circling his erection with her hands, watching with satisfaction when his erection jerked with his desire. She glanced up, saw the look of need on his face, and it gave her a deep satisfaction to know he wanted her too. She returned her gaze to his pale shaft, wrapping one hand slowly around him, feeling that intense heat, the warm firmness of him in her grip. She glanced up to make sure he was watching her when she wrapped her lips around him. 

Joker gazed down at her through his lashes. She was so beautiful he thought, so gorgeous, but then she smiled. He groaned before she put her mouth on him, her soft pink lips pressed against his erection sent ripples up his entire body. Her smile and those bright eyes of hers were so sexy! His eyes rolled and he groaned louder when he felt her tongue, slick, warm, and wet, sliding along his shaft. 

Harley groaned, sucking on the head of his erection. The smooth satin flesh that was the head of his shaft drove her wild. She liked the way it felt against her lips, the way she could roll her tongue over him. The smooth, softness that was the head of his erection felt so sensual and erotic as she rubbed him around her lips, pressing her teeth delicately against his skin. She flicked her tongue along the small slit, tasting a hint of gooey, salty cum on the tip of her tongue. She moaned in response, which only made her Joker groan. She smiled, sliding him entirely into her mouth until it felt like he was touching the back of her throat. She sucked, pulling her lips up his length slowly while at the same time cupping him, squeezing his scrotum with just enough pressure to cause him to shudder. The little sounds he was making each time she sucked him fully into her mouth, or ran her tongue and teeth along his length made her clitoris to throb with need, made her nipples tighten, needing to be touched. She switched her attention from his erection to drop her head and suck on his testicles, alternating her sucking with strokes of her tongue. Her groin ached for him and she was drenched, her panties sticking to her they were so wet. She couldn’t take it anymore, she needed to feel him inside her, needed to grind him into the floor! 

Joker’s fingers twitched in her hair. He watched her, stroking her hair back so he could see all of her face, but each time she would suck or lick him, his eyes would roll close while the sensation washed over him, a warm tickle that was building and building into a hot, tightening need to pound into her, to hear their flesh smacking, to hear her scream his name. Joker groaned loudly, wondering how on earth he had not fucked her in a week!! What the hell was wrong with him? 

Harley stood up, pulling her shirt off at the same time before tossing it to the side. She shimmied out of her panties quickly tossing them after the shirt. Joker watched her, the tension in his body growing tighter. His eyes skated over her full breasts and down to her sex. She was so beautiful he thought again, and she was all his!! His girl!! 

She grinned and pointed. “On the floor.” 

Joker chuckled. “Yes doctor.” 

He nearly dropped to the floor, lying on his back with a smirk. Harley flipped her hair to the side, gazing at him like a hungry animal. She dropped down in order to crawl on top of him, straddling him and running her hands down his chest, pressing her nails into his skin just enough to leave a trail of red on his pale skin. She leaned down and very slowly licked his nipples before catching them with her teeth. Joker groaned softly while Harley once more licked and bit her way down his torso, sliding down to his thighs, biting his stomach, causing him to jerk a little when she pressed her teeth a little too hard into his flesh. She slid back up to smile down at him. Her blue eyes twinkled with desire and mischief before she kissed him again, a slow and sensual kiss. As her lips pressed against his, she slid down on his erection with a low, deep groan, feeling him penetrating deep into her. She gasped with pleasure. This was what she had been craving! 

Harley pushed herself up with a hiss of pleasure, feeling him deep inside her. She pressed her hands into his chest as she began to move, thrusting her hips, rolling them, sliding along his slick erection with absolute joy. This was what she wanted, what she needed. She fucked harder, moving with the desperation of the needy. She arched her back, leaning back, putting her hands behind her to grab his thighs, thrusting her hips forward onto Joker with a groan. 

Joker reached up to grab her hips with one hand, his other hand moving up to pinch one of her nipples while he thrust upward occasionally, though it was difficult as Harley kept grinding down on him. Harley’s eyes rolled closed with a gasp as she pressed herself harder on him. Joker hissed, pulling his hand from her hip to stroke his thumb over her clitoris. Harley’s reaction was instant as she practically screamed his name, her orgasm hard and quick enough that her entire body shuddered. Joker’s response was a smile and a hiss as her body clamped down around him, washing over him with warm liquid ecstasy, making them both slicker. He jerked, wanting to climax with her, but fighting the urge. He rubbed her clitoris harder while his other hand stroked over both her breast, teasing her nipples. 

Harley panted loudly and thrust harder. She sat up, bringing her legs around and set her feet down on the floor so she could bounce on him for a few moments. 

Joker grabbed her rear to help hold her up, watching her in delight; the bounce of her breasts, the look of pleasure on her face, the way she felt, she was so wet...and the sound, the wet back and forth of her fucking him was driving him mad. His fingers pressed hard into her skin. 

Harley gasped as a tiny orgasm rippled over her, but it still wasn’t enough. She pushed herself off Joker (surprising him). She got on her hands and knees with a grunted command. “Harder.” 

Joker scrambled to his knees, grabbing her backside and yanking her toward him, doing what his Harley commanded. Harley spread her legs looking over her shoulder at him, her hair a tangled mess which only served to make her look sexier Joker thought, pulling her to him and sliding into her. He groaned, yanking her rear up against him. 

Harley groaned. “Harder puddin, please fuck me hard.” 

Joker grinned. “Whatever my pumpkin wants.” 

He held her hips, his fingers squeezing into her flesh at the same time he thrust into her, thrust hard and deep, his body smacking against her rear. 

Harley cried out, her fingers struggling for purchase on the floor. She arched her back, her body tightening while she cried out. “Oh YES!!” 

Joker grunted, his eyes closing for a moment when another wave of hot wetness along with the intense tightening of her body surrounded his throbbing erection. Holding back was beginning to hurt, but he just had to hold on a little longer. He squeezed her hips, sliding his hands up along her back, her moans and gasps washing over him in a wave of erotic sensation. He opened his eyes to look down, to watch as his shaft disappeared into her warm body, coming out wet and glistening only to sink into her again and again. He groaned with delicious pleasure and pain. 

Harley’s head dropped, her shoulders drooping, for a moment overcome with sensation. Her puddin just felt so good!! After nearly a week of forced celibacy, she simply couldn’t get enough of him. The sound of their bodies coming together, the wet sound of them fucking made her shiver with pleasure, but that grinding urge was just too much. She pulled away, startling him as she pushed herself up on her knees, turning to shove him in the chest. 

“Oh your back again!” Harley growled with urgent need. 

Joker giggled like a schoolboy laying back down, his legs slightly bent as he motioned at her. “Come here!” 

Harley grinned and mounted him again, straddling him and without hesitating, she once more thrust herself down on him. 

Joker groaned loudly. “Harley, pumpkin uuhh...you’re killing me.” 

Harley giggled and groaned. “Good--serves you right!” 

She leaned down and kissed him, a hard, passionate kiss while she rolled her hips, thrusting hard against him, driving him deep within her. 

Joker reached up, one hand in her hair, his other hand rested against her hip, returning her kiss just as passionately. 

Harley continued to thrust, pulling away from his lips to press her hands against his chest, tossing her head back. She gave into desperate thrusts and grinds, pressing her clitoris against him building herself to her final mindblowing orgasm. 

Joker hissed, bringing his legs up higher to allow Harley to rest against his thighs, her legs spread wider, her hands sliding down to grip his ribcage. He reached down and stroked her clitoris again, watching the way she squeezed her breasts together, the way she thrust against his thumb, the feel of her clamped around him... 

Harley cried out, screaming his name this time, and her orgasm ripped through her like a heat wave, peaking and exploding into a blinding burst of white. She screamed his name again digging her nails into his ribs, her entire body throbbing with her orgasm. 

Joker cried out with her, her body practically pulling his orgasm from him. He couldn’t have stopped it if he had tried. He grabbed her hips, holding her down on him as he thrust up into her, his issue practically exploding out of him, filling her, mixing with her juices until he thought he might actually pass out from the intensity. 

Harley collapsed on top of him with a groan of satisfaction, her body going completely limp, her breathing coming in pants that gradually slowed to a more even pace. Joker struggled for a moment or two to catch his breath, his fingertips sliding up and down Harley’s back. They were both covered in a fine sheen of perspiration and neither of them felt inclined to move at the moment. 

They were both quiet for a long few minutes before Harley said softly. “Why’ve you been ignoring me?” 

Joker frowned, confused. “Was I?” 

Harley, her head on his chest nodded while she stroked her fingers along his smooth, white chest, her voice sullen. “You have. You keep sleeping in weird places, you haven’t played with me in days…” 

Joker frowned as it suddenly dawned on him. He had! He had been so focused on a gift for her for Valentine's Day that he hadn’t been focusing on her at all!! 

He sighed stroking her back and sides. “I’m sorry pumpkin pie. I was...I’ve been trying to come up with a gift for you…” He pouted. “Apparently I’m not very good at gift giving which is so absurd because I’m good at everything!” 

Harley giggled and snuggled against him. “That’s okay puddin, I got what I really wanted for Valentine’s Day.” 

Joker grinned glancing down at her. “A good fucking?” 

She giggled. “Yes, but I have you. That is what I want the mostest in all the world is my puddin.” 

Joker chuckled. “Well of course you do!! I should have known, I already gave you the best gift ever--me!” 

Harley giggled. “I love you puddin.” 

Joker grinned happily holding her tightly. “I love you too, you lucky girl.” 

Harley continued to giggle and snuggle, perfectly content to remain where she was...And had no intention of letting him go for the remainder of the day...


End file.
